


we should just kiss like real people do

by dogsbreath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e07 Ho'apono (Accept), First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: after steve leaves the boat, danny decides that some quality time with grace is just what steve needs
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	we should just kiss like real people do

“Sounds like you’re making progress.” Danny says awkwardly, holding the phone closer to him. He stares out at the ship that holds his wayward partner and a psycho navy seal.

“Yeah,” Steve answers, and Danny can hear the smile on his face; one that makes Danny smile to himself. “You, uh, you miss me, don’t you?” he asks

“Oh yeah,” Danny agrees, and he’s laughing, and he can hear it in steve's voice as well.

“I-I wish you were here, but you don’t swim.”

it’s bait, and danny knows it, knows steves intent of getting a rise out of him. but steves not here, and the comfort of their normal banter is the only thing keeping Danny's worry from asphyxiating him from the inside of his chest.

“I don’t- I don’t swim?” he asks

Steve hums, and Danny shakes his head, “I swim. very well, actually. I just choose not to.” Steve laughs to himself, abating him with a few murmured “yeah”s.

 _“You talking to your wife?”_ Danny hears over Steves end. He smiles softly to himself. 

“i’m talking to my partner.” Steve answers, making Danny roll his eyes. 

Danny laughs, “I’ll leave you to it, then, big guy.”

“Yeah,” Steve hums. “Wait,” Danny calls.

“Yeah, Danno?” he asks, and Danny turns away from the crowd. “get out of there safely, please. you promised you’d come with me and Grace this weekend.”

“It’s a date, buddy.” Steve agrees.

“Yeah,” Danny murmurs, hanging up. “A date.” he smiles to himself, tapping his phone against his palm.

Steve gets off the boat a little banged up and shaken, and Danny drives them home. He doesn’t take the turn to go to steves like they normally would. “Where are we going?”

Danny shrugs, “I got a call from Rachel, she and Stan are going out tonight, and can’t find a babysitter. so i said we’d take her.”

It's an outright lie, but what Steve doesn’t know won’t hurt him, especially since he almost didn’t make it off that boat today. Steve nods in his seat, leaning back against the passenger seat, “Okay, that sounds good.”

Danny moves a hand from the wheel and over to Steve. he goes to rest it on his thigh, but Steve intercepts it. He's looking at Danny, and he’s tired, and Danny looks so good in the setting sunlight of Hawaii that Steve can only smile at him.

“About that date..” he murmurs, squeezing his hand. 

“How would you feel about going on an actual date? just us and dinner at my place?” he asks. Apparently Danny hadn’t been the only one thinking about the date. 

Danny glances at him, a smile pulling his lips up, “Yeah,” he nods, “That sounds nice, babe.”

“Pull over,” he orders, and Danny does. Once he’s parked in the first parking lot he could get to, Steve leans over, and he grabs Danny's chin gently. He presses their foreheads together. Danny's hand comes up to cup his face just as Steve kisses him.

Danny smiles as he pulls away, kissing Steve's nose.  
“As much as I'd love to continue this, babe, grace is waiting.”

Steve nods, and sits back down. once their back in the main road, he doesn’t let go of danny's hand.

Grace and Rachel are waiting for them when Danny pulls up the driveway. 

Steve gets out first, and grace shoots off like an arrow with an “Uncle Steve!” Steve barely manages to catch her before she bangs into his legs. 

“Hey Grace Face, how's my girl?” he asks, setting her on his hip. she grins, “We learnt about seals today!”

“Did you now? why don’t you tell me all about it while Danno talks to your mom?” he suggests and grace nods.

Just as Steve leans against the camaro, she raises a hand up to poke at his temple gently. “What happened?” she asks. 

“A bad guy got a hit on me before I could get him.” he explains gently.

“did you put him in jail?” she asks, and steve nods, “You sure bet I did, gracie.”

Danny's smile doesn’t fade, even when he comes face to face with Rachel. She’s smiling too, as she hands him grace’s bag.

“Danny?” she calls gently. 

“Yeah?” he hums, managing to look away from Steve and Grace. Her eyes are soft, and her face is gentle, the expression the same as when she’s comforting Grace. 

“Keep him,” she says, a knowing smile on her lips. He nods, looking back at Grace and Steve with a smile, “Yeah, rach,” he says, “I think i will.”

Steve didn’t know it, but that was the moment danny fell in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @SAMLYMANS


End file.
